


Monsters

by DizzyPixi13



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyPixi13/pseuds/DizzyPixi13
Summary: Winning an auction to the run down home on Neibolt Street leads the reader to moving to Derry.  With what you’re planning everything seemed perfect.  Though you didn’t mean to accidentally wake up the creature underneath your home sooner than he wanted.





	1. Chapter 1

            For the first time ever, I won an auction.  Granted it was to an old home in a small town in Maine but I owned a home.  The auction included a small team of people to help fix up the home as well as supplies.  I’d have to provide some money for other supplies like the paint colors I’d want but that was no issue.  I picked up from where I was and moved on out to Derry, Maine.

            When I first arrived, I was greeted by the mayor to congratulate me for winning and introduce me to the team.  I would try to ask why they had the house for auction but everyone avoided my questions.  I just shrugged it off and we began our work on the home.

            Each day that went by the house was becoming much more homie.  Granted, it was mostly cleaning for the first week but it was already a huge improvement.  At the end of the first week and the workers left I decided to walk the house to decide how I’d want each room done.  The house was so quiet without the sound of men in worker boots, power tools, and music blaring out of their boomboxes.  My own boots made only soft thuds against the old wood as I walked through the home. 

            After I walked by each room I stopped in front of the door to the basement.  I had stayed upstairs when the team had cleaned it up but I had noticed how quickly they cleaned it, as if they wanted to get out of there.  I opened the door with a loud creak that echoed throughout the hall.  I took the rail handle and went down carefully.  As I reached the bottom I noticed the well in the middle of the room.  I walked through the basement, keeping my distance from the well and noticed a good size storage room.  I opened the door and looked around inside.

“Perfect.” The corner of my mouth twitched into a devious grin.

            I shut the door and turned around back to face the well.  I stepped back against the door in surprise and confusion.  Above the well hovered a bright red balloon.  It slowly turned to show the letters “Welcome to Derry”.  Just before I could move to run it popped.  A shrieking of cackles echoed from the well.  All I could remember was bolting up the stairs and slamming the door shut.

            “Great.” I leaned against the door. “The house is haunted.  That’s why they wouldn’t tell me anything.”

            I decided to end my adventure and head to my hotel room for the night.  Tomorrow started the reconstructive part of the home and I didn’t want to be tired.  After a short shower I passed out on the old, creaky bed.

 

 

 

            Several more weeks went by.  The house was now completely different from what it was.  I had decided to paint the house a beautiful red color with a dark brown fence to go around the property.  Each room had been restored to the original old look.  The final touch was just moving all my things in and unpacking.  After the furniture and boxes were in the team gave their goodbyes.  I wanted to give a more heartfelt goodbye but they quickly got in their trucks and left.  I shrugged and went back inside.  It was only afternoon so I started to unpack the bedroom.  Throughout the week I had bought antique furniture for each room since when I moved I didn’t have much.

            The bedroom was much slower than I expected but at least I’d be able to sleep in my own bed instead of the old thing back at the hotel room.  I noticed when I finished unpacking the bedroom it was around dinner time.  I decided to call an intown pizza place and unpack the living room a little bit as I waited.  Twenty minutes later and there was a knock on my door.  Opening it there was the pizza boy.

            “Here’s y-your p-pizza ma’am.” He thrusted the box at me as if eager to get away from the home.

            “I uh, thank you.” I took the box and handed him the money. “Keep the rest for tip.”

            He took the money and bolted down the stairs to his bike.  Before I could blink again he was down the street.  I shook my head and as I was about to shut the door I saw a red balloon across the street in the empty field.

            “Oh, for fuck sakes.” I slammed the door shut as I felt my heart beat racing. 

            After dinner there was another knock on my door.  I looked through the peephole and I saw a very tall man standing there.  His outfit was very frilly and seemed dirty but it was hard to tell with how dark it was. I slowly opened the door after unlocking it.

            “Hello there!” His voice was high pitched with eager and excitement.

            “Uh, hello.” 

             I gave him a brief look up and down to get a better look at him.  His clothes shined a bit from the light coming from inside my house.  He had some bells hidden within his frilled color and he had red puff balls on his shoes and up his outfit.  His eyes stood out the most as they were a bright blue against his pale white face.  His makeup was simple with only two red lines curving upwards from his lips past his eyes.  His hair was such a bright orange and curved upwards.

             “I am Pennywise,” He paused to shake a little bit so his bells could jingle, “the Dancing Clown!” He gave a graceful bow and a small grin.

             “I’m (Y/N).  Is there something you needed?”

             “Oh no no no.  I’m just blowing through town and noticed that someone was living here now!” His grin grew wider. “This was my childhood home when I was much younger.  My parents and I sadly could no longer keep it and we became a traveling act.”  His voice kept going from that eager pitch to a deep tone.  That uneasy fear feeling settled in me as he kept talking.

             “I sometimes come through here to see how the town is doing and I wanted to give you a warm welcome to Derry!” His voice was much deeper and almost growly as he finished his sentence.

             “Well, um, thank you for that.” I tried to slowly shut the door as I tried to say goodbye, “I have a lot to do tomorrow so I need to rest.”  This seemed to upset him as he gave a sad look that a child normally gives.

             “I understand.  Before I go,” He reached behind him and brought his hand back around to reveal a red balloon, “would you like a balloon?”

             “S-Sure.” I slowly took the balloon, “Good night.” The door creaked as I shut it and all I saw was the clown grinning.

            My heart felt as if it was about to come out of my chest as I locked the doors, letting go of the balloon to let it float to the ceiling.  I went to each room and locked the windows and other doors.  When I was done I stared at the balloon that settled to what seemed eye level height.  I found a pair of scissors and popped it myself.

            “Not today.  I have too much to do.” I growled to myself as I slammed the balloon remains into a garbage can in the kitchen.

            After putting the leftovers in the fridge, I showered and when I went to bed, making sure to lock the door behind me.  I tossed and turned for what felt like hours but eventually exhaustion pulled me to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All you wanted to do was hurry up with your plans. This clown though seemed to keep showing up though, even in your dreams

           A week later and a majority of the house was unpacked and settled down.  I was just waiting on some things in the mail and everything would be in place.  I stared down into my coffee and my mind wondered to the dream I had several nights ago after that Pennywise guy showed up.

           I was stepping into the house years before it had been fixed up.  Something was pulling me inside, compelled me to walk through.  I walked up the stairs and down the hall to what I had decided would be a guest bedroom if I ever had company.  I opened the door and inside stood the man I had never wanted to see again. I could feel anger but mostly I was scared.  He was sitting on a bed and patted next to me while giving me a grin.  I slammed the door behind me as I could feel the fear filling me and tears brimming my eyes.  I ran down to the basement and grabbed on to the well as I breathed heavily trying to push the image of that grin out of my face.  Tears began to well up in my eyes and my hands turned to fists.

          “You’ll fucking pay. You’ll get what’s coming to you.” I turned rapidly to face the door and dug my nails into the stone of the well, “Just fucking wait and see!” My words echoed the room and down the well, filled with pure anger.

           I slumped down to the ground with my back against the stone.  I tilted my head back and closed my eyes.  In my dream the room was so dark it was hard to tell where exactly I was facing if it wasn’t for the door to the basement being open.  The stair case light was on but it didn’t reach far into the room.  For a while it was quiet until I could hear the soft sound of cackling coming up from the well.  It grew louder and louder with each second.  There was a loud crack noise as the door to the storage room busted open, red balloons pouring out.  After they all poured out and filled the room they all exploded.  The sound itself scared me and made me cover myself like a small child would to a loud noise.  I moved my arm to see that the room was covered in thick red blood. Pennywise stood in front of me, untouched by all the blood.  I had noticed that I too hadn’t been hit by any of it.

           “Let’s float shall we!?”

           He grinned wide revealing large horrifying teeth.  He grabbed me by the throat and jumped down the well.  I was somehow managing to scream despite how tight he was holding my throat.  His eyes were a bright orange lined with red as he laughed and mocked my screaming as we fell.  I kept trying to claw at his when I suddenly woke up when we would have hit the bottom. I flung the blanket off my body as I let out a shriek and grabbed at my chest as my heart tried to escape my chest cavity.

           Granted that wasn’t the only dream I had of him.  I suppose my mind and body had taken a fancy to him despite being afraid of the sight of him.  Some days after the nightmare I had a dream that I was at the circus.  I was with a date who I never got a good look at the entire time.  We entered the big top and got front row seats.  Out came the usual acts of the lions, elephants, and other performers. Then the ringleader announced Pennywise. I could feel my heart sinking as he stepped out from behind the curtain.  At that point my date turned to me to tell me they were getting some popcorn for us. Pennywise began is act.  He danced in different styles and on different things. Lastly, he danced on what looked like a small rubber ball.  He made his way to me and presented a red rose.

           “For you, little one.” He held out the rose tenderly and smiled a toothy grin at me.  

            I quickly took the rose and he went back to his act and my date returned.  Afterwards we decided to go back to my home on Neibolt Street.  Things went from one thing to another and we ended up in the bedroom.  He had me lightly pinned to the bed as he kissed me, a hand on my neck and the other on my wrist with his knees propping himself over me.  The hand slid from my neck to my thighs then up my dress.  His fingers were lightly teasing me from above my panties as he broke the kiss and dragged his lips across my cheeks so he could whisper in my ear.

           “Hello sweet little one.” That familiar voice echoed in my head and my body tensed.  Something in me didn’t move though even though I easily could.  

            “What do you want from me?” My eyes darted to meet Pennywise’s.

            “A snack maybe.  Though now I’m more interested in why this,” His hand went back up to my throat and gave a tight squeeze and I could feel the familiar feeling of arousal well up inside me.  My body went limp as my gaze seemed to feel hazy, entering a submissive state of mind. “does that too you.  There’s a hint of fear but that smell with it is utterly delightful.  I wonder what else causes it.”

           “That is none of your business.”  I closed my legs and glared at him, trying to win back my own mind from myself.

           “I wonder, I wonder indeed.” His lips pressed against my cheek and made themselves down to my neck.  My heart beat increased rapidly and I could feel his grin against my skin, “There’s something.  For now, though, just a taste.”

           I felt his sharp teeth graze my neck as he opened his mouth. Several drops of drool landed on the front of my neck but it didn’t matter as his mouth enclosed around the side of my neck.  Then I felt the puncture of each of his teeth.  Tears stung my eyes but the only thing I could do was finally let go of the moan that had been building up in my throat.  I felt his chuckle through my neck.  He opened his mouth and began to lick at the blood coming out of the wounds he left behind.  With each flick of his tongue I let out a whimper and my hands that were holding onto the bed went up to grab onto him.

         “You taste marvelous.” He shifted so his face was only inches from mine.

          Blood was still on his lips.  My blood.  I tried to have other thoughts rush into my head but all I could think of was the blood. I could only feel myself getting wetter and if this dream didn’t end soon then there would be puddle underneath me. I heard Pennywise taking in another large whiff and his nostrils flared.

          “Interesting.” A corner of his mouth went into a smirk. “Blood as well? My, my little one.  Aren’t you an interesting one.  I’m feeling generous.  Have a taste.”

           His buck teeth bit into his bottom lip hard enough to puncture.  His blood began to float upward.  I didn’t have time to ask questions as to why as he pressed his lips to mine.  The taste of my blood and his had mixed.   I already knew mine was sweet but his tasted strongly of iron.  I let out soft moans and whimpers as he continued to kiss me, even as he pushed his tongue inside my mouth.  After a few minutes he pulled away and he looked back into my eyes.  I could tell I looked like a begging puppy wanting more treats as he let out a laugh and gave me the look back.

          “Oh, aren’t you so precious.”   His voicing mocking me.  “I’d play more but I must go.” He leaned down for another kiss which I eagerly returned. “I promise I’ll be back though.”

           And like that he was gone.  I was left in the bedroom.  The wound on my neck completely gone.  The taste of our blood still in my mouth.  I couldn’t remember the rest of the dream afterwards but I know when I woke up that morning my mouth still had that iron after taste.

          The day of that dream I had several large boxes delivered and was finally able to unpack the storage room.  It was such an amazing feeling to set up that room finally after so much planning.  All I could hear was the clanking of metal as I put together the large metal table that was going to be in the center of the room.  I made sure not to pump into the shelves as most of them contained bottles of chemicals I really did not want to get on me.  When I was done I stepped back and admired the table.  It had straps that would go up the arms and legs as well for three to go along the torso.  The table was adjustable and could rotate and tilt if needed.  I turned off the light to the room after I cleaned it out and admired the shine of the different knives and saws that hung on the wall behind the table.  I closed the door and locked it.  Now began the more mentally difficult part.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything was going as planned. And now maybe even better than ever.

                                    **Pennywise’s Perspective**

              Someone had moved into the old run-down home. The presence of multiple people woke me much earlier than I wanted.  All I could feel was my hunger.  I was curious to who now lived in the home but once I had a full stomach I would investigate.

              Several bodies later and I watched from the shadows. This short girl was among these tall men.  She seemed to be the one calling the shots of what she wanted done and was the one who would be living in the house.  I’d walk through the home once everyone left to examine the work they had done.  The rooms were being fixed, patched up, and painted.  The foyer was a burgundy color.  The kitchen a light beige.  The bathrooms were both the same shade of dark purple.  Her room was a blood red color.  I admired the color and headed to the basement.  She hadn’t touched the well.  I had overheard she wasn’t planning on covering it up since you would need climbing gear to even go inside.  Besides it let in a cool breeze she had told them.  The storage room door was locked with two lock pads but I gave them no thought as I easily opened the door.

               The room had pale tile walls with pale tile flooring to match.  The shelves were filled with bottles, mostly cleaning supplies but some caught my eye. A bottle had the label “Arsenic” and others had names I hadn’t heard of before.  In the floor was sort of a miniature ditch that I noticed led to the well through some stone.  My eyes caught the back wall which had several knives hanging from it.

               “My, aren’t you an interesting gal.” I picked up a knife from the wall and twirled it in my hand. “What do you plan to do little one?” I set the knife back down and left the room, locking it back up.

               Several days went by and I kept watching in between feeding and scaring others.  Finally, when the men all left and night had settled I decided to introduce myself. Oh, her fear smelled lovely.  She was scared to be in a new home all by herself, especially a large home like this.  It was only her small self in this big empty home.  When I gave her the balloon, seeing her eyes widen with surprise, her heart pounding with fear, was almost too much.  I could have eaten her then and there but my curiosity for her special room won me over.  When she shut the door, I made my way over to the kissing bridge.  There had been some pesky teenagers there for some days now and their fear was too good to pass up.  

            I decided to come back afterwards to see inside her dream.  I could tell it’s one she’s had before. When she left the bed room with the man I walked over to investigate him.  He was tall, muscular, and even for me there was something unsettling about him. He was motionless, his hand still on the bed and a grin on his face.  A growl left my throat as I took one last look at him and left for the basement. I needed to give her a good proper scare after all and didn’t want to waste any more time on who this man was.

           I came back again to scare her in her dreams but something was different.  I didn’t want to utterly terrify her so I did some fun acts and even gave her a rose.  Something about her caught my interest so I followed her. Her date was becoming boring but she was only getting more interesting.  Not how I normally would but the way she smelled was almost as good as fear.  I replaced her date that she had for the evening and realized she had seemed to want blood just as much as I did.  I wish I could have teased her longer but my stomach was growling.  While hunting I kept thinking back to her.  I had never met a human who wanted to taste blood, who seemed to enjoy it and yearn for it as much as I did.  Perhaps when I decide to end the play thing routine I’d have her float in my personal resting area.

           The day after the nice little dream she finished up her room in the basement.  I watched as she put together a large metal table.  She played with adjustable part of it.  She grinned and giggled to herself.  It almost reminded me of myself.  Even though I wanted to devour her I felt a little bit of pride for her. She had something in mind and I’d let her see to it.  The town was already terrified that something was causing havoc again much sooner than they expected.  I guess I should have thanked her in some way.  In due time though perhaps, I will.

            Some weeks went by and I noticed how she left the house less and less. She’d leave to get groceries, maybe walk around a little bit and talk to some town folk but she preferred to keep to herself.  There were times where she was paranoid, usually after she was on the thing she called a desktop but only at certain times.  I noticed the picture of the man from her dream pop up now and then and it appeared when they were communicating.  Curiosity only got the better of me as I stayed more and more in the house to watch her.  I’d still eat but I wouldn’t linger and my scaring acts never went as long as they usually did.  After one night she was talking into a device and seemed a bit chipper despite knowing who she was talking to.  When her conversation was done my curiosity had reached its point.   She mentioned she was ready for tomorrow.  I’d have to make sure to be here so I went off to feed.

* * *

                                      **Back to Reader’s Perspective**

            “Alright (Y/N), you can do this.  Just tolerate him for some time and he’s all yours.” I zipped around the room as I got dressed.  I had decided on a burgundy skater dress.  As I sat at my vanity I could feel someone watching me.  I did my best to ignore the feeling but I had an idea of who it was.  After a while the uneasy feeling got too much and I smacked my hands onto the vanity.

           “Pennywise, what do you want from me!?” Anger filled my voice.  I had too much carefully planned.  I had too much to worry about.  This clown was getting on my last nerves.

           “I’m only watching, as I’ve done ever since you’ve started to fix this place up.” Out of the corner of my eye I saw him emerge from the shadow in my closet. “My resting area is just below here.  This house and I have a long history together. I was supposed to rest for another seventeen years until you started to make a ruckus.”

           “I’m so sorry for disturbing your beauty rest.” I picked up one of my favorite red liquid to matte lipsticks and began to apply it to my lips.

           “You’ve been a curiosity of mine ever since I explored that little room in the basement you have.” He stepped closer until he was behind me.  I tilted the mirror upwards so I could look at him. “That man from your dream, the one where I sent you down the well.  Who is he? What is he to you?” I could hear an angry tone in his voice, almost as each word became a growl.  Goodness gracious he thought this man was special to me.

           “Pennywise, to be honest, it’s none of your business.” I turned in my seat to face him.  He tilted his head to the side when he got a better look of the makeup I had done on my face. “If you do have to know though so you can drop that tone,” I stood up to somewhat feel like I had more control of the conversation, even though I was beginning to shake a little.  I placed my hand on my vanity to try to stable myself. “The man raped me years ago when we were teenagers.  I’ve talked to his past girlfriends to find out he’s only done the same to them. So,” I looked into his eyes, “I’m going to kill him myself since no one else is going to.”

           All I could hear was his laughs bouncing off the walls.  I don’t know why this angered me so much.  In a flash all I could see was my arm flinging my porcelain jewelry box into the wall, shattering into pieces and the jewelry scattering around.  His laughing stopped as he looked me over.

           “Little one, I assure you I wasn’t laughing at the idea.” His hand reached out to my chin and he lifted my face up to me. “Quite the contrary actually.  I’m rooting for you.  I promise to stay out of your way but I’ll stick by in case you need assistance. Besides,” His hand left my chin and brushed over the part of my neck he bit in my dream.  I could feel the wound again.  I turned in the vanity to see teeth marks right where he had bit me. His hand brushed back over, “You’re mine until I devour you and nothing will hurt what is mine.” The marks were gone but I could still feel their sting.

           “I am not-” My words cut off as he placed a hand over my neck, squeezing tightly.  A whimper left me and he grinned.

           “Now, now (Y/N).  You have much to do.  Have some comfort in knowing that you have a monster on your side.”  He let out a chuckle and gave me a soft kiss on the cheek. In an instant he was gone, back into the shadows.

           After cleaning up the broken jewelry box and finding a new home for the jewelry I went to prepare for my guest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was time. Let the show begin.

         After several hours, a lunch made for me and my guest, and keeping an eye on the shadows there was a knock on the door.  I gripped the back of the chair at my dinner table as I inhaled a deep breath.  I shut my eyes and let the thoughts run through my head, trying to get in the mindset of what I was about to do.  With a slow exhale I went to the door and opened it.

           “Hey!  Long time no see!” (G)’s voice was that of excitement as he stepped inside.  He had gotten taller in the years since I saw him. More muscular as well but with how I was planning on getting him wouldn’t matter.

           “I know!  Take a seat and relax.  I have a small table by the window that we can eat at.  Would you like anything to drink?”

           “Just some water for now, thank you.” I watched him as he admired some of the things I had on my shelves, especially my book case. He sat down at the table as I came back with two plates.

           “I made us some pulled pork sandwiches and fries.” I set the plates down in front of him and I went back to the kitchen for the glasses of water.  Nothing yet but soon.

           “So (Y/N) tell me what’s been going on with you. I know we’ve been talking more lately but I always feel like there’s stuff missing.” He leaned over his spot as he began to eat his sandwich.

           “Nothing really.  I get to work from home.  I won the auction to get this house and I adore it.” I looked to a shadowy place that I could see orange glowing eyes from. “Even if at times it gives me the creeps.”

           “That is pretty exciting though!” He sounded so cheerful and all I could do was hold back my eye twitching.

           For a little bit he talked about himself, mostly his travels across the states.  I could still feel Pennywise staring at us.  We moved our conversation more to the living room part of the foyer.  (G) sat at one end of the couch while I sat at the other.

           “Do you need a refill for your water?” I asked when I had the chance in conversation.

           “Do you happen to have any beer?” Maybe this would be easier than I thought.

           “I do actually.  Got some a couple days ago when we made the plan for you to come out!” I beamed a smile at him and got up.

           Now was the chance.  He had mentioned how much of a lightweight he was so I made sure to get a strong beer.  Making sure I was out of site I popped open the top to the beer and dropped in some contents of a pill.  A date rape drug to get a rapist.  How fitting I thought to myself.  I grabbed myself a drink of water as I waited for it to dissolve.  I presented his drink to him and he took a large swig.

           “Good stuff!  Really strong and hoppy tasting but not bad at all.” He admired the dark color of the beer and took another swig.

           “Don’t make yourself sick now.” I gave a small giggle and took a sip of my water.

           Not even several minutes pass and I could tell he wasn’t feeling the best.  He seemed more exhausted and was having a hard time speaking coherently.  I put up the act of the concerned friend, telling him to lay down and rest up on the couch.  Being the stubborn person he was, he decided to chug the rest of his beer and proceed to lay down.  I let out a sigh and flung a blanket over him.  Shortly after he started to snore.

           “Pennywise.” I stood up straight as my hands balled into fists at my side.

           “Yes, little one?” He stepped from the shadow nearby.

           “I need a small favor.  Could you bring him to the room and set him on the table?”  I turned to the clown and looked him over. I must have had a stone-cold look in my eyes as he seemed taken aback.

           “A small favor has a small price.” He gave a smirk as he stepped closer, leaning down to be eye level with me.

           “And what will that be?” At this point I’d agree to him devouring me so long as I had my revenge first.

           “I want another taste of you.” His teeth grew sharper and he slid the sleeve of my dress to the side so he could peck a few kisses on my shoulder.  A shiver went through my body and I heard him chuckle.

           “Fine.” I gave him a side eye look. “But after I’m done.”  

           I put my sleeve back where it was and headed down to the basement.  Pennywise carried the knocked-out body of (G) and set him laid out on the table.  I strapped down each one of his limps and torso. Now it was time to just wait until he woke up.

           “Pennywise I have a question.” I went over to the ropes I had in the corner, cutting some into several feet sections and set them next to the chair I had placed in the room.

           “I may have an answer.” He followed me around the room, trying to watch what I was doing.  

           “If you want you can have him.  I just want to hurt him.  Maim him a little.” The rope I held in my hand I wrapped the ends around my hands, leaving enough for what I had planned. “I want to know though that if he’s in horrible pain when you make him float will he be in pain for all eternity?” I turned to face Pennywise once I reached the chair I was going to be at for most of the evening.

           “Oh, most definitely!”  He large toothy smile grew on his face.  “Is there anything else you need little one?”

           “No.” I looked over at (G) as he started to move a little bit, grunting as he tried to get his limbs to move. “I’ll call for you when I need you.”  

           “I won’t be too far.” He bowed and was about to leave the room.

           “Pennywise.”

           “Yes?” He turned to look at me and I looked over at him.

           “Thank you.” A devious grin was on my face now.

           “I’m not sure what you’re thanking me for but you’re welcome.”  

           Once again, I heard (G) struggle against the straps and wake up.  Understandably he was disoriented and confused.  I slapped the coarse rope against his bare ankle and I glared at him as he looked down at me.  I heard the door shut and I could hear Pennywise’s cackle ring out through the whole basement.  I realized that my own cackle had join in as well.

           “All I want to hear is your screams.” I said breathlessly and began my fun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am now a monster.

           “Pennywise.” My voice was low as I looked at what I had done.  

           (G) was still breathing.  He was crying, whimpering, and moaning in pain.  Granted he had just lost a good portion of his limps and stabbed a couple of times.  I stood up and looked down at myself.  I was covered in blood.   I paid it no mind as I made my way over to the head of the table with the knife I had still in hand.  I stared at (G) until I felt the familiar presence of Pennywise.

          “Oh my, little one.  You have been busy.” I turned to face the clown with a side smirk and I looked back at (G).  I placed the back of the knife on his cheek and slowly turned his head to face me.

          “Time to float.” I dragged the knife along his face, leaving a nick on his chin and turned around.

          I walked past Pennywise.  I could see his face coming apart to show rows and rows of teeth.  As I went up the basement stairs all I could hear was (G)’s screams and the slurping sound Pennywise made as he ate chunks of him.  I made my way up to the master bathroom and ran myself a bath.  I undressed and entered the tub once it was full of hot water. The water quickly turned a pinkish red when I settled in.  I quickly dunked myself fully in just to get the most I could off.  I don’t really remember how long I laid in that tub.  My focus was on the red pink water and what I had just done.  I hadn’t even noticed Pennywise standing in the bathroom and staring at me.

          “He’s floating with the others now.  Forever and always in pain.  I cleaned up for you as well.” He broke the silence and he gave a small bow.  

           I pulled the drain plug and stood up.  I reached for a towel on the counter and pat dried myself, dropping the towel in the dirty hamper basket.  I stepped out of the tub and walked up to Pennywise.  He seemed to be confused that I wasn’t covering myself. He was even more surprised as I placed a hand on his cheek.

           “Thank you.” I guided his face to mine and kissed him gently on his lips.

           Before he could react, I walked past him and went into my bedroom. It was night time now and I was so exhausted.  I let out a long sigh as I shut the curtain and turned to face my bed.  Pennywise stood in the center of the room.

           “We have a deal remember my little monster?” He grinned as he came up to me and moved my wet hair away from my neck.

           “I am not a monster.” I looked up at him.  I could feel my heart beat racing as I remembered how his teeth felt against my skin.

           “Oh,” Suddenly he swept me up in his arms and pinned me down onto the bed, “but you are.  I saw how you left that man.  Only a monster could do such a thing!”

           “I just wanted revenge.” I protested back, trying my best to keep myself calm.  It wasn’t working though as I felt a tingling sensation run through my body and myself getting wet.

           “Someone who wanted revenge would make it quick.  Clean.  But you,” His hand darted to my throat, grabbing tightly and making me gasp. “You left the room a bloody mess.  You were such a mess.  Such a beautiful mess.”

           He was drooling a little and each dribble landed on my chest.  I was already naked and exposed for him. Part of me was terrified of what he’d do next and the rest was wanting him.  He leaned down and pressed his fangs into my shoulder.  His teeth punctured and I could feel his tongue moving around my skin to drink the blood coming out of my fresh wounds.  He moved his face back up to mine and I could see that he had already bitten himself to cause himself to bleed.  He wasted no time in kissing me and his tongue meeting mine. His hand on my throat squeezed tighter and I let out another moan with a whimper following it.  When he pulled away a trail of a mix of saliva and blood still connected us for a small moment.

        “I want more.”  His hand left my throat as it slid down my body, grazing my breasts and his gloved fingers rubbing my clit gently.  I couldn’t help but to moan and whimper. “I need more.”

        He growled into my ear before biting back into my shoulder.  Two fingers of his slid inside me and began to slide in and out of me at a fast pace.  I tried to not to jerk my body since that would only cause his teeth to tear into me more.  My toes curled in and my hands grabbed onto the bed sheets as tight as possible.  My moans grew louder and my body was already tensing up to orgasm.  Before I could his fingers slid out of me and watched me with a bloody smirk as I got frustrated.

         “Not yet my little monster.  I want to feel you around my cock first.”  He sat up, blood still dripped from his lips.

         “I am not a monster!” I growled in a frustrated tone at him, breathing in a few quick breathes to try to calm myself. “Besides the agreement was just another bite.”

         “I’m not a monster!” His voice was mocking as he undid the front of his pantaloons to let the bulge in them fall out.  His cock was large, impressive in length and extremely wide in girth, pale but more flushed in color as it came to the tip.  The head of his cock glistened with pre-cum and he rested the tip at my entrance. “I can smell that desire, that lovely smell of arousal reeking from you.”

         “Pennywise.” My voice was shaking and I looked up into his now orange eyes.

         “You and I are both monsters.” He leaned down and planted a bloody, slobbery kiss on my lips. “And we’re going to fuck like monsters.”

          His hands went to my hips and I could hear the cloth on his gloves tearing as his claws came out.  The nails dug into my flesh as he slowly slid inside of me.  My back arched slightly, my legs tightening against him, and my eyes rolled back once he was completely inside me.  It was painful but it didn’t matter with how good it felt.  I could hear him growling as he slid his cock back out. One of his hands left my hip and he slowly dragged his nails across my torso up to my neck.  I could feel the sting of air hitting fresh cuts and felt several beads of blood run down my sides.  His thumb pressed into my neck to restrict my air flow.  That hazy submissive feeling began to take over and I let out several whimpers, moving my hips to try to get his cock back inside me.

          “Little monster wants my cock?”  He let out a low chuckle and leaned over me, drool dripping onto my chest and neck.  His hand from my hip came up to a spot by head to prop himself up.

          “Y-Yes.” I tried to wiggle my hips more but he pressed his full body weight against me.

          “Yes what?” He hissed into my ear, moving his arm so he could use his elbow as a prop instead and grab onto my hair

          “Yes Pennywise!” I gasped and let out a whimper.

           “That’s a good little monster.” He lifted himself up, letting go of my hair and he slid himself back inside me.

            Something happened to him as he started to thrust in and out of me. He became animal like.  His eyes went from blue to yellow instantly.  One of his hands was on my shoulder on the fresh wound he had bit causing fresh blood to come out.  His fingers curled around and his claws were digging into the top of my shoulder blade.  I knew he had punctured through but the painful euphoria of his cock thrusting roughly in and out of me made me ignore the pain.  All I could hear was his growling and grunts even though I was moaning and saying his name.  I could feel my body tensing up about to orgasm.

           Suddenly, he had flipped me onto my stomach and a fistful of my hair in his hand. One of my hands went to grab onto his hip and the other was in front of me to grab onto the pillow.  His thrusting hadn’t even missed a beat while he had been temporarily out of me. I let out a gasp in pain but was right back to moaning.  He tilted my head to the side and plunged his mouth onto my shoulder.  When he made several bite wounds he let his tongue lap up the blood.  He made my head tilt more so he could give me a bloody kiss.  I could taste his too.  I felt one of his hands come around and firmly hold onto my neck, pulling my head back some so he could stare into my eyes still.  He would go back to a wound to taste some blood but he made sure to always come back to look at me.

          “P-Pennyw-wise.” I whimpered, begging. “P-Please let me cum.”

          This seemed to bring him back a little as he slowly slid himself out and rolled me back over.  With the head of his cock in my entrance he propped himself on his forearms, hunched so he could look me in the eyes.  He started to thrust at a steady pace, slowly getting back up to the quick pace he was at before.  One hand grabbed onto his side and the other held onto his neck.  I pulled him closer, my lips brushing past his cheek and my mouth biting down onto his neck. I heard a sharp inhale from him and a loud grunt as I bit down, breaking skin.  The taste of his blood filled my mouth.  My moans were muffled and they only paused when I swallowed small amounts of his blood. His growling and small roars filled my ears.

         I knew I was about to orgasm so I let go so I could look into his eyes.  They were such a vibrant yellow and they locked on to mine.  The corner of his mouth twitched into a smirk as he sensed my body about to convulse before I could.  My back arched, my toes curled, my hands smacked down onto the bed to grab onto the bed sheets tightly and when his name left my mouth it sounded that of a pleasured scream.  My body would have fallen limp if he had stopped but no, he needed to release too.

        He sat up and gripped my sides, claws digging into my back.  I couldn’t tell if I was holding myself up with my legs or if he was holding me up.  His hips slammed into mine, a loud wet slapping noise joining his growling and my moaning.  After a while, he slammed into me one last time as he leaned his head back to let out the most inhuman noise I had ever heard from him.  I could feel his cock twitching, shooting all of his cum inside of me.  He lifted me up so in a way I was straddling his lap.  I laid my head on his shoulder, nuzzling gently into his neck.  He seemed confused what to do so he just wrapped his arms around me.  After a minute he laid me back down and slid his now lump cock out.  I could feel his cum dripping out of me but I didn’t care. My body was so tired and I could have fallen asleep at any moment.

         “You look,” There was a pause as he was trying to find the right word. I looked down at myself and I had so much of my own blood on me.  My bed sheets were ruined but I didn’t care.

         “Like a mess?” I looked over at him.  My breathing was heavy and exhausted.

         “No.  You look beautiful.”  I heard the shuffling of his pants as he tucked himself back in and he got up.

        “Leaving so soon?” I managed to get a giggle out and smiled at him.

        “I have some things I have to do.  I’ll be back though.”  He gave me a toothy grin. “You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

        He leaned over, brushing some hair away from my face and giving me a gentle kiss.  I don’t remember him leaving as I fell asleep as his lips left mine.  That night was the most peaceful I had ever slept since moving into that home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure what I just got myself in to but I was happy. Monsters together.

        It had been almost a month since I had seen Pennywise.  The marks he had left me were still very visible on my body.  Trying to go into town without them being seen was always difficult.  I admit I had been worried about him for some time but I didn’t feel like pestering him.  I knew what he was doing as I saw more missing posters pop up so I didn’t want to get in the way.  Though I hadn’t even felt his familiar presence in the home.

        “Why on Earth am I so worried about him?”  I walked around my kitchen doing some light cleaning. “I’m sure he’s fine.” I gave an exasperated sigh as I started on some dishes.  “It’s not like he even cares about you.  He’s a monster.  He can’t get attached like a human can.  He can’t feel like a human can.  I shouldn’t be so fucking concerned about him!”  I slammed a cup into the sink, causing it to shatter.  I sighed annoyingly and threw away the pieces into the nearby garbage can.

        “It’s not like we matter to each other.  Why am I so attached to him?” I rested my elbows on the edge and put my head on my hands, running my fingers through my hair.  “He’s just keeping me around as a snack anyways.  That’s all I am for him.  A nice, well-seasoned meal for him just in case he can’t find someone to eat one night.”

        I let out a long sigh as I decided maybe it was best to take a nap.  I went upstairs to my bedroom and shut the curtains.  I began to undress when I noticed an old looking wooden jewelry box on my vanity.  I stepped over and picked it up.  It was so beautifully carved and the detail was so well for how old it looked.  I opened it and inside was a note along with a ring nested in a row of cushions that would hold rings or earrings.  I set the box down and opened the note.  Surprising the writing was really well done.

_(Y/N),_

_Here’s something to replace the one you broke some time ago.  It’s from my treasure pile so know that it means something.  I also hope the ring is to your liking.  From what I understand giving jewelry as a gift in a special way is always something you do for those who are special to you.  Since you’re my little monster I wanted you to give it to you._

_Sincerely,_

_Pennywise_

          I felt a little smile on my face as I finished reading and I looked back at the ring.  It was a gold banded ring with a garnet gem in the center.  It was a simple thing but it was beautiful.  I set the box down and took the ring out.  I tried it on each finger but decided it fit best on my right ring finger.  It had fit on my left but the town knew I wasn’t seeing anyone and I wanted to find a boyfriend at some point.  Maybe when I was finally done with what I needed to do I’d work on finding a partner again.  I left my underwear on as I laid down on my bed, wrapping myself in the blankets and holding onto one of my larger pillows.

         When I woke up I realized there was someone sitting on my bed right next to me.  I rubbed my eyes and looked to see who it was.  Pennywise sat there, looking down at me.

        “Were you watching me sleep?” I raised an eyebrow at him and sat up, covering myself with the blanket.

        “I didn’t want to wake you up.” He gave a shrug and laid down.

        “You’ve been gone a whole month without a word and the first thing you do when you’re back is watch me sleep.” I sighed and stretched a little.

        “I did get you a gift though.” He went to pick up my left hand but only had a confused look on his face. “Where is it?”

        "Where is what?”  I gave him a confused look in return.

        “The ring.  From what I understand rings that are special go on the left hand,” He put a finger over my left ring finger. “On this finger.”

        “Oh goodness gracious.” I showed him my right hand. “It’s on this hand.  Pennywise do you know why it would go on the left hand?”

        He sat up and gave me a quizzical look.  “It’s what I’ve seen at some of the more scenic places around here.  A guy will present a girl a ring and she puts it on that finger.”

        “Pennywise,” I sighed and gave my hair a frustrated ruffle. “The guy would be proposing to the girl.  Like, asking for her hand in marriage.  Do you know what marriage is?”

        “I’ve sat in a couple.  Usually to scare someone.  I didn’t know the two were connected.”  He looked me over.  He could see that I was getting annoyed.  “So, does that mean you wouldn’t wear it on that finger?”

         I flung the blanket off me and went to my closet to put something on.  “Why would I?”  I slipped on a baggy t shirt and looked at him. “That’s meant for when I eventually find a human mate who wants to be with me for the rest of our lives.  Not some-” My words trailed off as I looked at him.  “Not a monster who probably can’t even feel or know love.” I choked out.

         The look on his face was one I hadn’t seen before.  He looked sad.  Heartbroken even.  Then anger swept over his face.  Next moment I was slammed into a wall, pinned by my neck.

         “I know what I am.  I know I’m just some monster who preys on others.” His anger began to fade away. “But looking at you, being around you there’s something I haven’t felt.  I can’t find the right way to explain it and it’s so frustrating!” His hand squeezed a little tighter on my neck.

         “Penny-” I whimpered out and both my hands gripped onto his wrist.

         “With you,” For a moment he paused trying to think of the right words, “it feels like the excitement from a circus.  The enjoyment you humans get when you smell the cotton candy, the excitement when you watch the performers.  For me, it’s like when I smell fear on a child after I chase them for days on end.”  He looked me with those big blue eyes of his, the grip on my throat loosening.

         “Pennywise you know we can’t be together.  You’ll go away and then I’m alone.  If you’ve always wanted to know that’s what I’m deeply afraid of.  Being alone for the rest of my life.’  I pushed his hand away and I let my arms fall to my side.

         “I…” His arms slumped to the side.  His eyes looked down to the floor.  Suddenly, his hand punched the wall next to me causing me to jump.  “No.  No.  You’re mine.” He tore the shirt off me and looked over the marks that were still there.  “You’re mine.  You and I.” In a swift motion he picked me up and placed my legs around my waist.  We were eye level now. “Monsters.  Both of us.  You’re mine.”

         The last words were coming out in growls and his eyes were starting to shift to yellow.  One of his hands ripped my underwear off and he walked over to the bed.  He placed me down gently and leaned over me.

        “Penny, you need to calm down.  Please.” I placed a hand on his cheek.  “The year you’re here I’m yours but when you go back to sleep I need to be able to find someone like me.”

        “I’m like you.” He seemed to lean into my hand.

         “I mean a human.  You aren’t even close to human.  I’m not even sure what you are.”  My thumb rubbed back and forth on his cheek bone.

         “To be honest and simply, a bunch of lights called the Deadlights.  Humans can’t perceive my true form.”  He let out a small huff as he picked me back up, sitting on the bed and putting me on his lap towards him. 

         “My point exactly.” I positioned myself so I was straddling him better.  I was doing my best to not get turned on as my crotch rested on his.

          He took my right hand and looked over the ring.  I just watched him, observing what he was going to do.  Slowly he slid the ring off and he lifted my left hand.

          “You said the year I’m here that you’re mine.” He looked me with his gentle blue eyes again.  “Wear it and mean it.”  He slipped the ring onto my left finger and I let out a little sigh. 

          “What on earth am I going to do with you, Pennywise the Dancing Clown?”  I put my arms on his shoulders.

          “I’m not sure but I know what I’m going to do with you.”  He chuckled and his hands slid down my back and rested on my butt.

          “Before you do anything I need to talk to you about something serious.”  I knew I should have mentioned this sooner but now was better than after whatever he wanted to do.

          “Oh, and what would that be.”  He gave me a smirk, leaning forward to kiss my neck.  I heard the rip of his gloves and felt his nails digging into my flesh.  I inhaled sharply and readjusted myself a little.

          “(G) wasn’t the only person I was planning on getting rid of.  I wouldn’t have made that room if he was.  There’s two more.  I already have one locked up in there but the other one…” My words trailed off and I took a deep breath as I looked at him.  “still thinks I love them and that I want them back.”

          “And?” I could barely understand the word that growled out of him.

          “And I may have to seduce him in some way when he’s here so I can get him where I need him to be.”  I felt his claws dig in more and all I could hear from him was a low growl.  “I’ve already promised I’m yours this year.  I clearly don’t want him if I’m going to kill him.”

          “But he’s still going to touch you.  Touch you how I should only touch you.  Look at you how I should only look at you.”  His lips twitched and I could see his fangs growing.

          “You’ll be able to have him afterwards and do what you want with him.  You can take me to the bedroom right afterwards and reclaim any of me you think you lost.”

          “Fine.” He put his face into my neck and he could feel my heart beat going faster.  He let out a chuckle and in a swift motion he had me on my back.  “I’m going to mark you good.”

           He slowly went down my body; biting me on my shoulder, the side of my rib cage, both sides of my hips, and finally on the inner part of my thigh.  Each bite made me moan and grip tighter onto the edge of the bed.  My heart rate jumped and I looked down to Pennywise.  His eyes were yellow as his tongue flicked out of his mouth. 

           “You smell so delicious.” He growled, taking in a large breath to smell my fear and arousal.

           His nails dug into my thighs as he slid his tongue inside me.  My back arched and soon enough I was moaning loudly.  His tongue started to go back and forth from inside me to massaging my clit.  My head began to feel fuzzy and my body started to tense up as I could feel an orgasm build up.  His tongue went back inside me and I could feel his eyes staring back at me, watching me as I squirmed and moaned loudly.  He kept me firmly planted down onto the bed as his tongue repeatedly hit my g-spot.  I could feel his growls through my body as my body began to convulse and me screaming in pleasure, mumbling out his name as my orgasm winded down. 

            “You’re mine.” He kissed up my body and loomed over me, staring down at me.

            “And you’re mine.”  His face seemed perplexed at that idea but nonetheless he grinned.

            I gave him a playful smirk and motioned him to stand up while taking a few steps back.  He seemed confused but he did.  I got on my knees in front of him and fiddled with the opening to his pantaloons. 

            “What are you doing little one?” He looked down at me, intrigued.

            “You’ll see.”  I decided to just pull down his pantaloons to expose him.

            His hips and the rest of his skin were as pale as he was.  His cock seemed to spring out which made me giggle a little.  I took his cock in my hand and began to lick the head of it.  My free hand rested gently on his hip for a little bit of balance.  I could hear him breathing in deeply and growling lowly.  I knew I couldn’t fit his whole cock in my mouth so I began to use my hand to rub his shaft as I sucked on what I could.  His growls were louder now and I felt one of his hands run through my hair.  Soon I felt his other hand as he started to thrust into my mouth, matching my pace.  I looked up at him and he was already looking down at me, watching in fascination.   

            After a couple of minutes, I pulled my head back and stood up.  He let out a growl in frustration but I guided him onto the bed.  He laid down, leaning along my pillows so we would be eye level as he watched me climb over him.  I placed myself so his cock was right at my clit.  His hands rested on my hips and drool was dripping from his lips.  I began to kiss him while slowly lowering myself onto his cock.  His hands travelled up my back and held me firm to him.  I moved my hips so I could ride him at a quick pace.  One of his hands went to my neck, squeezing gently and only slightly muffling my moans.  In response I rode him faster and a little harder.  His hand that was still on my back scratched across from one side to the other causing me to whimper and wince a little.  He smirked and did it several more times.

            “My little monster.” He let out in a pleasured groan and in a swift motion he had me on my back.  His mouth was right by my ear, “(Y/N), you’re mine.” 

I felt his teeth sink into my shoulder as he thrusted vigorously and as deep as he could into me.  I grabbed onto him tightly as my moans changed into pleasured screams.  His mouth released from my shoulder and he began kissing my neck up to my cheek, going back to my shoulder to put more blood on his lips.  Waves up on waves of pleasure just continued to build up and I could feel I was about to orgasm soon.  I could hear him taking in a whiff and saw his smirk.  He held onto me as my body twitched, my eyes rolling back, and as I gripped onto him tighter.  Shortly after he let out that inhuman noise he had building in him and I could feel his cock pumping his warm, thick cum inside me.  After a little bit he slid out of me and fixed his pantaloons.  He laid next to me and gently rolled me onto my side to face him.  I was still breathing heavily and my body was so tired now.

“Pennywise.” I whispered softly as he pulled me closer to him.

“(Y/N)” His arm wrapped around me and I quickly lulled into a peaceful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenge was so delicious.

**Pennywise’s Perspective**

            I kept a close eye on her when I could.  She had told me that soon (B) would be arriving and I could only feel anger and jealousy sweeping over me.  This jealousy was a new feeling.  I had felt anger before.  Never this feeling of jealousy but whenever I had to hear conversations between the two I needed a bloody meal.

            “When is he coming?” I followed behind her as she did some chores around the home.

            “This evening.” She turned to face me while leaning against a cabinet in the kitchen.  She seemed to be so tired from all this careful planning.

            “I’ll do my best to make sure I don’t kill him as soon as he steps in the door.” I stepped closer to her so we were only a few inches apart.

            “Please try.  You already know the plan.  I wish it didn’t come to this but (B) is very keen on doing… bedroom things.” She let out a groan and put her forehead against me.

            “He won’t get far.”  I put a finger on the bottom of her chin and lifted her head up so she could see my face. “I’ll make sure of that.” I gave a toothy smirk and she let out a giggle.

            She looked so lovely.  The windows in the home were open as it was fall now.  The wind would lightly blow her hair.  She was in a black dress that she made sure would hide the bite marks on her shoulders.  On her lips she wore that color of red that I loved.  It looked like when I would kiss her with blood on my lips.  Just neater and more well placed.  I preferred the blood but I suppose for meeting with others it would be the better choice.  Soon I’d have to go hide in the shadows but before I did, I picked her up and placed her on the kitchen counter.  I gave her a few tender kisses and was about to go further until there was a loud knock on the door.  I growled and gave a side glare to where I knew the door was.

            “It’s time.”  She pulled me back in for one last kiss and she hopped off the counter.  I reluctantly went into the shadows.

            She acted so well.  She knew how to put up a routine to fool others and it was interesting to watch even though I could feel anger welling up in me.  They laughed, flirted, and even kissed a bit.  I couldn’t help but growl as he began to do more than kiss her.  I saw her giving me a side eye and then a small cue to tell me to head up to the bed room.  She wanted to hurry this along just as much as I did.  I couldn’t begin to imagine how uncomfortable she was.  This man had been with her for years and they were even planned to get married.  It turned out though that he was having a secret relationship with another woman.  The woman was already below in the room, chained to the wall, and the table was waiting for him.

            I heard them coming up the stairs, giggling, then stumbling into the bedroom.  He playfully had pushed her onto the bed and climbed over her.  My blood felt like it was boiling with anger.  My claws were already out and my teeth were shaping into fangs.  I just needed the cue so I listened in on the conversation between them.

            “Let’s get that dress off you, shall we?” (G) said in a sultry voice.  He clumsily slipped it off her and he looked at her body. “What happened to you?”

            “I was attacked by an animal.  I promise I’m fine though.  Doctor said I’ll be alright.”  She shrugged and laid down onto the bed.  I could see the marks on her and he seemed hesitant to touch her for a moment.

            “If you say so.”  He went back in to kiss her and then put his lips next to her ear. “I want to hear you say my name.  Like old times.”

            A playful giggle left her as she put a hand on the side of his head and lifting her head so she could whisper in his ear.  My body tensed as I got ready for the cue.

            “Pennywise.” I heard her whisper.  Her sweet, gentle whisper.

            I leapt out of the shadows and grabbed onto the man by the neck.  He was so confused by what was going on and he struggled against my grip.  His fear smelled so delicious.  I wish I could eat him now but I knew she wanted to have her fun first.

            “Please strap him down on the table. I’ll be down shortly.”  Her tone was cold as she got up from the bed and dressed in something more appropriate. 

            I left the room and headed to the basement, keeping a firm grip on him.  I opened the door and I could hear the woman trying to move around, calling for help through her gag.  I slammed the guy onto the table and put the straps on him like (Y/N) had shown me to do.  He tried to pull and squirm as hard as he could but he learned quickly there was no use.  All I could do was laugh.  What a pitiful creature.  (Y/N) deserved so much better than these pathetic creatures.  Shortly after she came down and shut the door behind her.

            “Thank you my dear Pennywise.” She came up to me and, gesturing me to get to her eye level.  When I did she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

            “Anything for my little monster.” I gave a toothy smile and patted her on the head.  I knew she hated it but she let me get away with it now and then.

            “You can stay if you’d like.” She walked over to the wall of knives and picked out one.

            “It’ll be some good entertainment.”  I looked over at (B). “Be thankful she’s the one going first.”

            “Why are you doing this!?” (B) shouted and kept trying to squirm free.

            “Because of her.”  She walked around to his side and pointed at the girl chained to the wall.  “We were going to get married.  We were going to have a nice life.  And then you decide you wanted to fuck my best friend, be in secret relationship with her.”  She came around to the front and in a swift motion brought the table tilted up so he was vertical, stabbing the knife into his shoulder.  Blood splattered onto the side of her face and neck.  “I told you if I ever caught you cheating on me I’d kill the woman and you.  You never listened to me.”  She started to slowly twist the knife.  “You never listened.”

            She went over to the wall as he screamed in pain.  He was only becoming more afraid.  He smelled so delicious.  I felt a bit a drool coming off my lip.  (O) was bug eyed and was thrashing more.  She took another knife and walked up to (O).  For a few seconds she twirled the knife in her hand, looking down at the knife and back at the woman.

            “You were supposed to be my best friend.  But no.  You couldn’t help yourself.”  She plunged the knife into (O)’s thigh.  She turned to face (B) and walked up to him.  “I know you’re so scared of not being able to help those who are close to you when they’re in trouble.  I’m going to hurt her first.  I’m going to torture her for hours.  Maybe I’ll be nice and kill her.  Or,” She walked over at me, gesturing to lean down.  I did and she gave me a tender kiss then walked back to face (B), “My wonderful monster over there will take her and have her be in pain for the rest of eternity.  Or eat her.  Who knows.”

            I followed her around the room, drooling as the room smelt so delicious.  She plunged so many knives into them, making sure to avoid vital areas.  Each stab only put more blood on her.  She was so beautiful covered in red.  After a while she paused thoughtfully in front of (B) and I leaned down to look at her.

            “What is it little monster?” Drool dripped off my lips and I looked into the eyes of (B) who was petrified as he stared at me.

            “I want to rip his heart out.”  She brought a finger to under her chin as she looked at him. 

            “Would you like me to do it for you?  I can do it very easily.”  My glove tore away from my claws and I brushed away some of her hair from her face.

            “If you could.”  She turned her head to give me a peck on the cheek.  “Go ahead and take the girl.  She’s no longer useful to me.”

            I stood in front of (O) and began to undo her chains.  She tried to squirm away but I firmly gripped onto her neck.  My stomach growled as I began to open my mouth.  Rows of teeth came out and I latched onto her face, her screams becoming muffled then eventually silent.  It only took me a couple minutes to eat her completely.  I turned back to face (Y/N) who I noticed had been watching me.  She had never seen me eat before but her expression remained unchanged.  Anyone before who had seen me eat would always run in fear.  I went back over to her, leaning down, and placing a bloody kiss on her cheek.  She turned her head and gave me a passionate kiss.  I so badly wanted to pin her to the wall and plunge my cock into her but I’d wait until we were done. 

            “I’m sure you have a lot of questions.” She looked back at (B), “Like why this monster and I seem to be so interested in one another.  Why he had the ability to eat her as he did perhaps.  Maybe just confused in general but soon that doesn’t matter.  Your heart is going to be ripped from you just like you ripped mine out except more,” She smirked and looked at me then back to him, “lethal.  I know you think I’m a monster and that’s perfectly fine.  I am a monster.  Who better to understand me and want me than another monster?”  She grinned at me, “Will you do the honors?”

            “Anything for you.”  My hand punctured through (B)’s chest cavity.  She watched as I pulled his heart out, it still beating in my hand.  (B)’s face went pale and was one of horror.

            “Take his body away as a snack for later if you want or you can eat it now.” She smiled peacefully to herself.  She seemed so full of bliss and content. “I need to clean myself up after I clean the room.”

            “I’ll store him away for a snack tomorrow.”  I popped his heart back into his chest and removed the straps, the body slumping to the ground.  “I may be gone a few days.”

            “Just promise to not be gone for a month again.” She came up to me and wrapped her arms around me.  I looked down at her and put my arms gently around her. “A year goes by quickly when you’re gone for so long.”

            “I promise.” I let out a chuckle. “That was only one time.  I had a lot to think about.  I won’t do that again my little monster.”  I leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss.

            “Good.  Halloween is coming up and I have a surprise planned.”  She giggled and leaned her head against me.

            “I’ll see you soon little one.”  I kissed the top of her head softly and I picked up the body.

            I could hear the hose turning on and as I traveled down the well water came downwards.  At first it was red and then went clear.  I wonder what she had planned for Halloween but I’d find out soon enough.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is he thinking?

            It was Halloween morning and I was doing some final touches for my costume.  I was in the process of washing the bleach out of my hair, dancing to some music in the shower.  I had just turned off the water when I felt someone behind me.

            “Pennywise what did I say about sneaking up on me like that?” I turned around to look at him.  He had a large grin on his face.

            “I know but I can’t help myself sometimes.  I have to scare you occasionally.”  He chuckled and he looked at my hair. “What happened to your hair?  Are you alright?”

            “I promise I’m fine.” I giggled. “It’s part of what I’m doing for Halloween and I’ll be keeping the color for a while afterwards.”  I gave him the shoo-shoo motion. “You have to wait to see what I’m doing.  Go scare some kiddies and come back in a few hours.”

            “Oh, you’re no fun.” He stuck his sharp looking tongue out at me and vanished.

            Once I knew for sure he wasn’t there I began to finish coloring my hair.  I had looked for the best matching orange to match his.  After an hour or so I washed the remaining dye from my hair and blow dried it.  I went into the bedroom and got my costume ready.  After getting dressed and doing my makeup I looked myself in the mirror.  I had an off-white silk colored blouse with a same colored under bust corset that had red puffs down the center for my top.  On my hands I had a pair of white gloves that clung nicely to my hands.  For bottoms I decided on a tutu that matched the color to the blouse.  Inside the tutu I had sewn in red puff balls and bells.  Since it had been forecasted to be a little chilly that night I found some tights to match my skin tone.  I had found some white above the knee boots that I had sewn some red puffs to the toes.  I also changed out the white laces that went up it for red laces.  I styled my hair so it was more volumized and after this morning it was a very lovely orange color.  I had found a cute red fascinator hat that I placed on the right side of my head and let it cover my face a little.  I didn’t do a full on white face make up but I did go a shade lighter than I normally did for my foundation and powder.  Since I didn’t want the ring to be hidden under the gloves I put it on a chain that I wore around my neck.  The final touch was the red lipstick I wore.

            “All done.”  I swung my hips side to side to hear the bells jingle.

            I went downstairs, jiggling each with each step.  When I entered the living room Pennywise was already there.  He was looking out the window to see if any kids were coming down the street even though trick or treating hours hadn’t started yet.  I took a few steps closer to him and swung my hips to make the bells jingle.  He turned around and looked me over, stunned a little.

            “What do you think?”  I giggled and went up to him.

            “You look so much better than I do.” He chuckled, holding his hand out.  I placed my hand in his and he twirled me around.  “You look lovely.”  He pulled me close to him and placed one of his hands on the small of my back.

            “I told you it’d would be a good surprise.”  I smiled up at him and he grinned back.

            “I could eat your right now.”  He chuckled as he flashed his sharp fangs.

            “Let’s scare some people first.”  I pulled him down and gave him a kiss.  He took my hand and we headed out the door.

            We didn’t really have a plan for the evening.  Tonight, would be a night where he could walk freely, probably get a lot of easy scares in as well.  It was pretty fun scaring the groups of little kids that were walking by themselves.  Of course, he had it easier but I did get in a few scares.  Occasionally we got a compliment about our ‘couples costume’ and his face would beam for a while.  It had gotten late and we found ourselves by the lake, relaxing by the waterside.  We laid side by side and stared at the stars.  For a long while it was quiet except for the sound of the frogs and crickets.

            “(Y/N)?”  I heard his head turn to me so I turned my head to look at him.

            “Yes?” I smiled, just enjoying what was going on.

            “This is a silly thing to ask but if you had the chance would you…” his words trailed off and he looked back at the stars.

            “Would I what?” I raised my eyebrow and rolled over so my body was facing him.

            “Would you, if there was a way possible, ever want to be like me?  An actual monster?”  His words hung in the air as I thought it over.  I didn’t have much going on.  My parents had passed away and I didn’t have anyone particularly close.

            “If there was a way,” I laid back and scooted closer to him, taking his hand in mine, “Yeah, I probably would.”  He squeezed my hand.

            Things got quiet again until we decided to head back to the house.  He had his arm resting on my shoulders, his fingers rubbing my arm gently as it was starting to get cold and could feel that it was affecting me.  When we got inside I headed upstairs and he followed behind me.  I stood in front of my full body mirror and admired how I looked one last time.

            “I’ll have to wear this again for next year and for each year after.”  I smiled at him as he came up to stand next to me.  I looked back at the mirror to see both of us.  We did look rather adorable and I leaned against him a bit.

            “Even if you find a human mate?”  He looked down at me.

            “Even if I find a human mate.”  I spun around and grinned at him. “This is too cute to just wear for a short time.”  He chuckled.  Something was off after the question at the river but I didn’t want to press him about it.

            I went over to my vanity and with a few make up wipes I took off the make up on my face.  He came up to me and began to carefully undress me.  This really wasn’t like him but I guess he wanted to be more careful since I said I wanted to keep this outfit.

            “I want to shower first before anything.  I know that’s a bit backwards but I need a warm shower after that walk.”  I put my hands on his hips, staring up at him.

            “If you say so.”  He had his familiar toothy grin. “Do you mind if I keep you company in there?”  His hand rested on my cheek with his thumb rubbing the side of my temple.

            “Not at all.”  I leaned into his hand. “At least you won’t scare me this time.”

            I grabbed a clean towel and went to the master bathroom.  I turned on the water and waited for it to heat up some.  Since my radio was still on the counter I turned it on.  I took the necklace off, removing the chain and setting the ring on the counter so I could put it back on afterwards.  Once the water was how I wanted it I stepped inside.  Pennywise sat on the opposite side of the tub on the rim, just watching me.  He was always so interested to watch me.  Must have been nice when you can make yourself clean and smell like cotton candy whenever you wanted.  After doing the usual of washing my hair and body I relaxed in the warm water.

            “(Y/N).” Pennywise finally spoke from watching the entire time.

            “Pennywise.”  I stepped over to him, resting my forearms on his shoulders.  My hands went through his hair, wetting it some.

            “Back at the river.  Were you serious about your answer?”  His arms wrapped around me, pulling me closer.

            “What good would it be to me to lie to an eldritch being who can kill me easily?”  I giggled a little bit and kissed his forehead.  He had a thoughtful look on his face trying to think of an answer.

            “I suppose you’re right.”  He leaned back a little and one of his hands slid to my breast, lightly tracing around some of the marks on them and my nipple.  I took in a deep breath and my hands lightly grabbed onto his shoulders.  “So sensitive little one.”

            “Well they are covered in bite marks from a certain someone.” I looked at him with a side smile.

            “And you’re only going to have more while I’m still around.”  He stood up causing me to step back some.

            He leaned down to kiss me and I could hear the rustling of his pants.  Carefully he picked me up and placed my back on the shower wall, my legs wrapping around him.  He was getting all wet but it wasn’t phasing him. I could feel his cock pressing against my entrance as he pulled away from the wall, placing his hands on my butt.  I could hear the radio announce that they were going to play a block of love songs and I couldn’t help but chuckle.

            “What’s funny little one?”  He kissed my forehead gently.

            “You’re about to fuck me while the radio plays love songs.  It’s just a bit,” I looked up at him, “storybook in an odd way.”

            He chuckled and slowly he lowered me onto his cock.  I gripped onto him the best I could.  Wet silk was hard to grab onto and he noticed I was having a hard time.  In a swift motion he had ripped off both his top and bottoms.  This was the first time I had ever seen him without his clothes.  I looked down and noticed he didn’t have his shoes on.  His body was oddly human.  I ran my hand along his chest.  Despite eating so often his form was a decent tone.  He waited for me to finish running my hands along him as he knew this was probably the few times I’d see him like this.  My fingers ran across his flexed muscular bicep and back onto his shoulders.  I looked up to him and I couldn’t tell if I was blushing from arousal or seeing him completely naked. 

            My hands held onto the back of his neck as he began to move me up and down on his cock.  His grunts and my moans echoed throughout the bathroom.  This was one of his more passionate moments I had noticed when we locked eyes.  His stayed that calming blue.  He still drooled but with the water hitting both of us I barely noticed it.  It was so odd to see him getting hit with water.  None of his makeup came off as it was part of him.  His hair was clinging to his head.  He kept at a steady pace for a while, knowing that pleasure was building up inside me.

            He sat where he had been before, still moving me up and down his cock.  His teeth grew sharper as he pressed them to my shoulder.  Soon enough he had punctured through, causing me to let out a moan mixed with pain and pleasure.  I could feel some blood slowly running down my body.  He brought his face back up, locking his eyes back to mine.

            “(Y/N)” His voice was low and deep.  Fresh blood hanging and dripping from his lips.

            “Pennywise.”  I leaned into him, giving him a passionate kiss.

            We let our tongues explore the others, tenderly and slowly.  At one point he bit his lip so I could enjoy the taste of his blood.  I knew we could both spend hours like this but he knew how tired I was before the shower.  He stood up again, keeping a hand gripped onto my butt and the other on the back of my neck.  He made sure I looked at him as he began to vigorously thrust his cock in and out of me.  I could feel myself about to orgasm and I knew he was about to as well.  He began to growl and roar more animal like now.  He held the back of my neck tighter as he felt my head trying to go back as my body began to convulse and twitch.  My nails dug into him as I let out a pleasured scream, his name being mixed in.  With one final thrust from him I could feel him cumming deep inside me. 

           After a minute he pulled himself out of me and I lowered my legs.  I knew I wouldn’t be able to stand just yet.  I let his cum drip out of me and wash away with the water.  He had his arms wrapped around me making sure I stayed standing.  A couple minutes passed and he shut the water off.  Carefully he swept me up in his arms.  I rested my head against his chest until he placed me down onto the bed.  He laid down next to me and we faced each other.  He had an arm around me and he pulled me closer to him.  I looked up at him and he was already looking down at me with a soft smile.

          “What did I get myself into Pennywise?”  I giggled softly, my mind still in an euphoric state.

          “What do you mean little one?” His hand went to my cheek.  He looked so tired from our fun evening.

          “I’m in love with a monster.”  My voice was tired and I nuzzled half of my face into a pillow, my eyes closing.

          He was silent for a little bit.  It took me a minute for my brain to realize what I had said.  Love.  In love.  With a monster.  A being who was far older than I was, killed so many people.  But it’s all I could feel.  I looked back at him and he still had such a stunned look on his face.  He had hunted humans for so long, causing terror and fear for so many centuries.  Here next to him was a human who had just confessed love for him.

          “I…”  His voice trailed off.  He pulled me in closer and stared deeply into my eyes. “And I’m in love with a human.” 

          I leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss.  Exhaustion winning over me even though I knew I just wanted to stay awake with him.  He held me the way he knew I liked, him tangled around me.  It was comforting being held as I slept, even if it was by someone who could easily kill me.  I knew for now nothing could hurt me.  I was going to miss him terribly when he had to rest but I shoved the thought to the back of my mind.  I still had so many more months with him.

         “I’m going to find a way to keep you forever.  I promise.  I need you.” I heard him whisper.  Before I could say anything back in response, sleep took over me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the most wonderful time of the year.

            Time went on and Pennywise kept his promise of not staying gone for weeks on end.  He would usually be at the house around the day time and most nights he was gone.  We had sex on a frequent basis depending on his moods.  If he was calm, sex would be more passionate.  If something went wrong that day while hunting or something had frustrated him it would be rough.  Sometimes we would only go once but other days he’d have me all day in bed.  It was nice to have someone around all the time.  He would even go into town with me in his human form.  I had decided to tell the towns people that he and I were together.  Though I still got odd looks since it seemed as if I just started dating someone and they moved in with me right away.  Often, we’d go out at night to the river and walk down the river bed.  After a while he even showed me where he stayed besides my home.  His pile of things was a bit intimidating but it was interesting to walk around it and see what all he had collected throughout the years.  He had been hesitating to bring me here due to the children, teens, and the adults floating around the tower. In a way I found it fascinating.  I knew I should have been horrified in some way but I had no personal connection with anyone here.  I had seen the floating body of (G) and I couldn’t help but giggle.  It was so satisfying to see him there.  Some days we’d come here and just get away from the small city.  After watching him feed for the first time he felt more comfortable eating around me.  He’d make sure that the meal he was about to eat was dead.  I don’t think he wanted me to hear their cries for help. 

            One day was like any other.  I was laying on an old mattress with some blankets and pillows on it staring up the tower into the sunlight.  He sat next to it, eating and keeping an eye on me.  Winter was here and snowflakes were falling through gently.  They melted before they could reach the bottom though so it created a relaxing mood around us despite the crunching of bones from Pennywise.

            “Pennywise.”  I had thoughts of Christmas running through my head.  I had thought I’d be alone this year so I needed to quickly make some plans.

            “Yes (Y/N)?”  He finished up who he was eating and came to sit next to me on the mattress.  He was still covered in blood.

            “What do you want for Christmas?” I looked over at him and he had such a dumbfounded expression. 

            “I’m,” He paused shortly trying to put some thought into it, “I’m not sure.  I’ve never been asked that.”  He sat there trying to think and then he looked at me, “What do you want for Christmas?”

            “I don’t want anything.”  I shrugged and smiled at him.  “I don’t think I can top having a monster for a whole year.”  I looked back up at the pile and my mind started to race.  “Actually,” I let the word hang in the air for a second, “There’s something but I know it can’t happen.”

            “What would that be little one?”  He gave me a quizzical look.

            “I don’t want you to go.”  I could feel the sting of tears in my eyes.  I knew in a couple months he’d have to leave.  Just the thought made it feel like my heart was shattering.

            “There may be something I can do.  But it’s your choice.”  He scooted closer and looked down at me, resting a hand on cheek.

            “And what would that be?”  I took in a deep breath, trying to calm my emotions.  I stared up at him.

            “If I’m able to find a willing host, so to speak, to be a mate I can try to make them like how I am.”  His voice was going from sweet to serious. “It would be extremely painful since you’d be shedding yourself of being a human and turning into what I am.  You’d have to be fully willing.  If you live we’d be connected permanently.”

            “Are there any downsides?”  I couldn’t help but giggle a little bit.  It was a weird coping mechanism of mine to laugh in serious situations.

            “You’d have to feast the way I do.” He pointed up, “Do as I do.”

            “I’m sure you’d teach me and show me the ropes.”  I looked up to the tower then back to him. “And you have to do what you have to do to survive.  You know it doesn’t bother me watching you eat.  I’ve heard the screaming of kids and adults as I went out at night but it’s never phased me.”

            “It’s up to you though.  I won’t force this on you even though I want you to be my mate.”  He laid down next to me, wrapping an arm around me. 

            “I’ll think it over.” I turned my head and gave him a kiss on his nose.

            “R-Really?”  He sounded surprised.

            “Why wouldn’t I?  I still stick by what I said at the river on Halloween.  There hasn’t been any reason for it to change.”

            A couple days later and I noticed he was becoming increasingly affectionate.  He was always wanting to hold me, cuddle when I wasn’t busy.  Thankfully he understood when I had to do so some work but right after he’d pull me into his arms or pull me on top of him on the couch.  He had also become a bit more possessive.  Any guy eyeing me for too long and he would get rather angry.  I’d always have to give him a look or pull him aside to calm him down.

Since it was the middle of December I decided it was time to get a tree.  One day while he was out hunting I went to the local pine tree farmer and found the perfect tree for the house.  I had the owner help me attach it to the roof of my car and I drove back home.  I wasn’t sure what I was going to get Pennywise.  What do you get an eldritch being who has just a tower of things?  I’d have to make it something personal.

            When I arrived home, the snow had begun to come down a bit heavy.  Carefully I untied the tree from the top of my car and dragged it inside.  There was a large window in the living that was perfect for it.  When it was up I stepped back and admired it.  My boxes of ornaments were downstairs in the basement so I went to go fetch them.  When I was downstairs I heard a loud noise upstairs from the front door.

            “He must be home.”  I grinned and came up the stairs with a box in my arms.

            I had reached the entrance to the living room and stood in the doorway.  It wasn’t him.  It wasn’t any of his forms.  There was a large man dressed in all black except for his face. He was searching around the room.  I could see a bag tucked into his belt.  In one of his hands was a knife.  I knew I shouldn’t have moved but I accidentally dropped the box, causing the man to look at me.  He charged at me and I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen.  I watched the man run out the door and I stared down.  The knife was still stuck inside me but I was still bleeding a lot.  I gripped onto the wall and stumbled over to the house phone.  I barely could get my address but before I collapsed to the floor I heard that help would be on the way.  I could feel the blood pooling under me as I began to black out.  I could hear sirens in the distance.

            “Penny…”  Before I could finish his name, everything went dark.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas.

            I don’t know how long I was out for but when I woke up I was in a hospital bed.  When I moved all I could feel was pain.  I heard the voice of a man next to me and I looked over.  It was Pennywise in his human form.  His face was filled with anger, frustration, and sadness.  When he noticed I was awake he rushed over to me.

            “I’m so sorry.  I’m so sorry.  I should have been home.”  He repeated it over and over. 

            “Shh, I’m okay.”  I rested my hand on his hand that was gripping onto the blanket.

            “No you aren’t!  You almost died!  They almost didn’t get there in time!”  He stared at me.  He had tears in his eyes.  I had never seen him like this.

            “I’m alive.  That’s what matters.”  I put a hand on his cheek.  I wiped away some of the tears that had fallen down his face.

            His hand went to mine and the police shortly came after the nurse told them I was awake.  I gave them the best description as I could.  After the doctors gave me a clean bill of health they let me leave.  Pennywise helped me into the car and he drove us home.  When we got home he helped me back into the house and we changed back into his usual clown form.  I rested on the couch and he was pacing back and forth the room.

            “Are you thinking about going after him?”  I watched him as he paused in front of the window.

            “Of course!  Why wouldn’t!?”  He turned to me, anger and rage filling his voice.

            “Let the police handle this.  At least for a while.  It would look suspicious if he just ended up gone during an investigation.”  I raised an eyebrow at him.

            “I…” He thought it over. “You’re right.”  He walked over to me and he kneeled next to the couch.  “I’m so sorry that I wasn’t here.  I could have protected you.  I should have protected you.”  He pressed his forehead against my hip gently.

            “I’m alive and I’ll heal.  That just means no rough sex for a while.  Okay?”  I let out a giggle.  I knew he could feel that I was scared about what had happened.  “Let’s decorate the tree.  Get our mind off from things.”

            He hadn’t decorated a tree before and I felt bad as he decorated most of it while I moved slowly.  When we were done we stepped back to look at it.  It was night time and told him to turn off the lights.  When the living room was dark I turned the tree lights on.  The tree shone brightly, the ornaments reflecting the different colors from the strings.  The parts of the window you could see were showing how fast the snow was falling.  It was like the scene came right from a Christmas book.  I smiled over at Pennywise who seemed to be memorized by the lights.  That night he cradled me in his arms in the bed.

            A week went by since the incident and I hadn’t heard anything about the man who had attacked me.  Eventually, even the police roaming around my block had stopped their patrols.  Pennywise was becoming impatient.  Each day he only got angrier.  Finally it got too much for him.

            “Let me find him!”  He growled as he walked behind me as I did some light chores.  I was healing pretty well since none of my vital organs had been hit.

             “They’ll find him.”  I rolled my eyes and turned to face him.  His eyes were starting to change color.

            “They haven’t and he may come back and hurt you again!”  His hands were turning into claws and his fangs were getting sharp.  “I can’t let you get hurt again, don’t you understand!”  He roared and I took a step back, scared by his voice.

            “Pennywise…”  I took in a deep breath.  I knew I wasn’t going to convince him otherwise.  I let out a sigh.  “Fine.”

            He took a step closer, putting his hands on the back of my head.  He stared into my eyes.  He was reading my fears, looking for the man.  When he was done he leaned down and gave me a gentle kiss on the forehead.

            “I’ll be back my little monster.  I promise.”  Like that, he was gone.

            It was Christmas Eve night and he still hadn’t come back.  That uneasy worrying feeling was coming back but I’d try to push it out by searching for a gift for him.  I didn’t have much and I didn’t know what to get him.  One day I was searching through my basement when I came across a box of my childhood things.  It was mostly stuffed animals and one of those wooden train sets.  He liked to collect old things and some were good in age.  I decided it would be the most meaningful gift and brought the box upstairs to make each item presentable.  I finished wrapping up the box and setting it under the tree when I felt Pennywise’s familiar presence behind me.

           “He won’t be back ever again.”  I felt his arms wrap around me and lean his head down to mine.

           “You were almost late for Christmas.” I turned to face him with a smile so he knew I wasn’t mad.

           “My apologies my little monster.” He took my hand and gave it a gentle kiss.  “I’m also sorry that I didn’t get you a gift.”  He looked upset.

           “It’s perfectly fine.  You’ve done so much for me already.  You didn’t need to get me a gift.”  I hugged him tightly.  “Besides you have to wait until tomorrow to open your gift.”

           He huffed like a little kid would but he swept me up in his arms and headed upstairs. After he set me down I undressed myself.  The scar on my abdomen was still tender but the doctor said I was essentially healed up.  I looked in the mirror and saw how faded a lot of the marks from Pennywise on my body were.

           “Looks like soon you’ll have to make some new ones.”  I giggled softly, looking over at Pennywise.  He had a hungry look in his eyes as they traveled along my body.  Even though he knew every curve of my body he was always so eager to stare.

           “I could always leave a couple now.”  He came up behind me, leaning down and peppering a few kisses on my neck.  His breath on my neck caused me to shiver and lightly bite my bottom lip.

           “You could.  You just can’t be rough just yet.  Remember?”  I reached over to put a hand on the side of his head.

            “Don’t worry.  I’m in a gentle mood after that meal.”  His arms came around me, cupping my breasts and gently caressing them.

             He began to bite me, gently at first, down from my neck to my shoulder.  I gripped onto the back of his neck and my other hand reached behind me to his side.  With each bite I let out a soft moan.  He picked me up carefully and set me down on the bed.  He went back to biting me along my torso area and I felt his hand slide down my body.  His fingers began to slowly rub my clit.  I pulled him up into a passionate kiss, muffling my moans.  Our tongues met and his fingers slid inside me.  I pulled away from the kiss to kiss along his cheek.

            “Oh, just fuck me you monster.” I said in an exasperated moan.

            He chuckled and his fingers slid out of me so he could remove himself from his pantaloons.  Slowly he slid his cock inside me and started at a slow pace, building up to see what I could tolerate.  Once we figured that out he went back to a steady, rhythmic pace.  He was more focuses on leaving bite marks and claw marks on me.  Once he was satisfied with how many new wounds he left on me he picked up his pace. All I could hear was his growls and grunts as well as the slapping of our hips.  He wrapped me up in his arms tightly as I orgasmed, gripping onto him and screaming out his name.  Shortly after he let out that inhuman roar and I felt his cock twitching inside me as he emptied himself inside me.  I kissed his cheek gently waiting for his face to get back to normal.  He always got overly fangy and more monster like when he was more passionate.  When he was back to normal he laid beside me and I cuddled up to him.  His arm wrapped around me, pulling me as close as possible.

           “Merry Christmas Pennywise.”  I nuzzled his chest gently and I felt him kiss the top of my head gently.

          “Merry Christmas (Y/N).”  His words ended in a way like he was about to say something else.  I got curious so I pulled away a little so I could look at him.  He had a worried expression on his face.

          “What is it?  Is something wrong?”  I rested my hand on his side.

          “Just… about what happened to you.  You being a human… You’re so… fragile.  I almost lost you…”  He looked into my eyes.  They were such a sad blue.  “I can’t lose you.”  He put a hand on the back of my head and pulled me to his chest.  “I love you (Y/N).”

           I was the one shocked this time.  He had never said those words before.  Sure, we had confessed our feelings months ago but we had never exchanged that phrase before.  I hugged him tightly and pulled away again so once again I could look at him.

          “I love you too Pennywise.  And,” I took in a deep breath, “that offer you gave me some time ago, to change.  I’ve thought it over.  Give me a few more months to heal from this and you can change me.”

          “Are you absolutely sure?”  His tone became serious, monotone.

          “Absolutely.”  I leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss.  “Remember?  Monsters.  You and I.”  I laid back down, cuddling back up to him.  He held onto me and I could tell he was in a much better mood.

          “Monsters.  The both of us.”  He whispered.  Shortly after we were both asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monsters, you and I.

            Spring was fresh in the air now.  My wound from Christmas Eve was fully healed.  Pennywise decided it would be best if I sat in on most of his hunts to make sure I knew what I was getting in to.  I always knew he liked to play with his food before but to watch it was much different.  I would always make sure to be out of sight.  I found it fascinating as he’d change so quickly.  I remember watching him the first time he caused someone to float.  His head splitting, mouth unfurling, and the look of horror on the person’s face.  I heard screams of others from what was his mouth.  A bright light shone on their faces and shortly after their body would join the ones surrounding the tower of things.  Whenever he was done he’d come up to where I was and I’d step out.  I always had an innocent and sweet looking smile.  He’d always ask me the same questions afterwards.

            “Are you willing to do this to survive?”

            “Are you sure you want to do this?”

            “Are you certain you want to be my mate?”

            “Is this how you want to spend the rest of your life?” 

            Each time he’d ask and each time I’d have the same answers.

            “You have to do what you have to do to live.  Even if you like to play with your food first.”

            “Yes, I am sure.”

            “I don’t think I could be any more certain.”

            “As long as it’s with you by my side.”

            He even had taken me down to where his long rests were.  It seemed as if something gigantic had dug and etched it in place.  Which he had.  He even showed me the large, spider like form.  To think I could be like that somewhat scared me.  He told me of how he came upon the planet and all the things he had done over the years.  Even though he was telling the stories in a serious tone I could only listen with the most fascination.  I saw the stuffed animals and wooden train I had given him for Christmas on a freshly etched-out shelf and couldn’t help but to smile.  Even if I didn’t make it through the changing at least he’d have something close to him.

            I had done a lot in preparation in case whether we were successful or if I would die.  I had instructed the mayor that I’d be leaving town for a couple years so the house would be heavily locked all around and that no one was to enter the home.  I had already sold a good portion of my things and was on the last two weeks of my job.  I let Pennywise bring some of my things to his lair, make it more comfortable and for just in case things went wrong.  He had even dismantled the room in the basement just in case if anyone got in there.  The days were counting down and I could feel the anxiety building up in me.  Did I just want to get it over with?  Was I worried about leaving my life behind?  Would we be able to have kids?  Even he didn’t know.  He could see that I was getting stressed and anxious from thinking everything over.  Any time we had sex he made sure it was rough and violent.  It always put me in a blissful state afterwards and I felt calmer about everything happening. 

The day we were going to change me I found myself wondering around the house one last time.  I brushed my hand on the wood along the walls.  I listened as my footsteps echoed through the corridors.  I was softly singing to myself just to hear the melody bounce along the empty walls of the house.  Pennywise was following behind me.  He knew I was saying good bye to an old life or good bye permanently.

“I was so happy to win this house.  I knew what was happening in Derry.  I had looked up the history.”  I had reached the dining room and rested my hands on the counter top, looking out the window.  “I knew that whatever I was going to do here that no one would know or remember it.  I just didn’t know what would happen to me.  I thought in the years to come I would end up going missing too but I would make sure to do what I planned.  I guess in a way I’ll disappear too.  One way or another I’ll be gone.  One just has a better outcome.”

“You don’t have to do this.  I would understand why you wouldn’t want to.”  He stepped closer to me, resting his hands on my shoulders.

“No.  I want to.”  I turned to face him, looking into his eyes.  “Monsters, you and I.”

“Monsters, you and I.”  He smiled a little as he brushed some hair from my face.

Once I knew everything was done that needed to be done we headed down to his lair.  We were quiet the whole way.  The only noise that echoed through the tunnels was the sound of feet through the water.  After we arrived we faced one another.  Me being scared was a bit of an understatement.  With one option I lived.  The other option was I ended up dead.

“Before we do this.” I stepped up to him, pulling him down so I could kiss him passionately.  He wrapped his arms around me, putting just as much passion into his kiss.  When we eventually pulled away I felt calmer. 

            “Do you trust me (Y/N)?”  He stood firm again.

            “Yes.  Completely.”  I took in a deep breath.

            “Are you ready to give up the life you once had?”  He lowered himself onto one knee

            “Yes, and I’m ready to start my new one.”  I smiled sweetly down at him.

            He put his hands on the sides of my head and I watched as his mouth began to unfurl.  I had seen him do this so many times but now it was my turn.  Rows and rows of teeth appeared and soon there was the screaming of those he had taken before.  I saw three circling orange lights.  They looked like they were in space, dancing around one another.  They were mesmerizing to watch but I then noticed one was coming at me.  There was a bright light and a warm feeling hitting my face then spreading over my body.  I blinked and Pennywise was standing.  He was looking me over.  Waiting for something.

            The pain.  The fucking pain.  I fell to the ground, shrieking.  My veins felt like there was acid coursing through them.  My body felt like it had been tossed in fire.  All I wanted to do was black out from the pain but no.  I was rolling around, screaming.  Images kept flashing before my eyes.  Lives of people.  A damn turtle.  Blood and gore.  Different things that people had feared.  I don’t know what I was feeling but something in me was changing.  Transforming.  My screams were turning into inhuman roars.  I was thrashing myself around, slamming myself into the wall just to feel something else.  When I was on my hands and knees I saw my skin on my hands and up my arms rippling.  My fingers grew into sharp claws and I could feel my teeth becoming sharp.  There was a sharp pain in my back as spikes began to protrude forth.  I did my best to keep myself calm and somehow it worked.  The spikes in my back went back in and my teeth went back to normal.  My claws dug into the ground.  The wounds I had put on myself from thrashing were bleeding and I saw the blood floating upwards.  I let out one last roar as everything went black.

            “Please wake up.  Please wake up.”  I heard faintly.  It was Pennywise’s voice.  “Please wake up.  I need you.  I love you.”  I could feel something wet hit my cheek.  It wasn’t drool.  He was crying.  My eyes slowly opened and I looked up to see his familiar face.  He had tears in his eyes and when he saw I was alive he grabbed onto me tighter.  “You’re alive!  I thought I lost you.” 

            “I feel… different.”  I looked back at myself.  My clothes were torn in certain areas.  I must have ripped them as I rolled around or when parts of me were trying to change.

            “You will for a while.”  He stood up and carefully had me standing.  I winced when my feet were on the ground.  My body was still so sore.

            I looked over myself again and then I held up a hand.  As I turned my hand over I thought of it changing like it did before.  I watched as my hand turned that dark green that faded up my wrist, claws forming from my fingers.  When I thought of my normal hand it slowly changed back.  It was such an odd sensation to feel but so much weirder to watch.  I spun around and suddenly I was in the outfit I had worn for Halloween.  I looked up at Pennywise and gave him a fang filled grin.  He gave me one back before I spun around again so I was back into my more human look but with my clothes how they were prior.  My body was hit with a sudden wave of exhaustion and I let out a yawn.

            “Tired my little monster?”  He teased a little as he picked me up.

            “I could sleep for a couple years.”  I nuzzled my face into his chest.

            “Well lucky for you it’s about time we do.  Sleep for a few years and then we’ll play with the townspeople again.”  He let out a loud laugh.  I think he was enjoying the thought of two monsters horrifying the town.  I couldn’t help but let out a couple giggles as well. 

He carried me into his room where he rested.  I guess it would be our room now.  It was actually quite cozy.  He had essentially brought a couple dozen mattresses, pillows, and blankets.  I giggled as he laid me down.  He had learned I loved being comfortable so I guess he decided to go overboard to make sure I settled in well.  He laid next to me, wrapping us in a fluffy comforter.

 “Sweet dreams my darling monster.”  I buried my face into his chest.  His arm wrapped around me to pull me closer.  I was so tired.

“Monsters, you and I.”


End file.
